AK47
}} The AK-47 is a Russian Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 47 or can be bought with credits (CR). 'History' The AK-47 (Russian: A'''втома́т '''Kала́шникова 19'47' or Avtomat Kalashnikova 1947) is a gas operated, rotating bolt Assault Rifle designed in the Soviet Union by Mikhail Kalashnikov. Design of the AK-47 began in 1945. Mikhail Kalashnikov and his team sought to create an automatic rifle that would replace the Mosin-Nagant and various submachine guns in active Soviet military service. Much like its German predecessor, the StG44, the AK-47 was chambered in the new intermediate cartridge; the 7.62×39mm round. The 7.62x39mm is a compromise between the full-sized 7.62×54mmR rifle round and the 7.62×25mm Tokarev round used in pistols and submachine guns. In 1946, the AK-47 was presented for official military trials. In 1948, fixed stock versions were introduced to select units of the Red Army and in 1949, it was officially issued to the Red Army. The AK-47 was designed to be a simple, reliable, and durable automatic rifle that could be manufactured in large quantities at a relatively low price. Its robust design allows it to endure large amounts of debris and fouling without causing malfunction or needed complex maintenance. For these reasons, the AK-47 has seen service in countless conflicts around the world, used by armies and irregular forces alike, and continues to be manufactured today by various companies around the world. In 1959, the AK-47 was replaced by the AKM as the standard service rifle in the Red Army. While the weapons are no longer in service with current Russian forces, they are still used by police, militia, prison guards, etc. In-Game ''General Information The AK-47 is a very powerful weapon, dealing the highest damage at close range out of all Assault Rifles, delivering a 3-Shot-Kill (3SK) anywhere to the body within its maximum damage range. Within its maximum damage range, it can also deliver a 2SK with one headshot, the only assault rifle capable of doing so. To balance its high damage, however, it also has very high recoil, making it especially difficult to control in full-auto fire. It also has a low Rate-of-Fire (RoF), which can create problems in close range when faced with high RoF guns (such as the MP7, the Colt SMG 635 and the Kriss Vector). Usage & Tactics Attachments such as the Muzzle Brake and the Angled Grip are highly recommended to improve the weapon's handling, given its high recoil. It also has a high amount of muzzle flash, so a flash hider can be useful. When used in semi-auto and with select optics, the AK-47 can be used as a pseudo-DMR, behaving similarly to the SKS. At long range, landing headshots can reduce the shots to kill from 4 to 3. Combined with its high maximum damage, the AK-47 can perform competitively at any range. Although, it does have a lower than average muzzle velocity, so at longer ranges, one must lean their shots more in order to hit their targets. For a hybrid use, a high power Optic (VCOG, PKA-S, ACOG etc.) can be equipped alongside a range of Grips and Laser sights. These attachments are used by using the high power Optic when an enemy is spotted at longer ranges, and hip firing in Close Quarts Combat (CQC). Conclusion The AK-47 is a gun that combines both the range and power of a DMR with the magazine size and Rate of Fire (RoF) of an Assault Rifle. The combination of these two traits makes the AK-47 a force to be reckoned with, both in CQC and long-range. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * One of the highest damage ranges in the Assault Rifle category. * Quick reload. * Good range. * Low rate of ammunition consumption. Cons: * Slowest Rate of Fire (ROF) of any Assault Rifle, tied with the AN-94 in full auto and AKM. * High vertical recoil. * High muzzle flash. * Slower than average muzzle velocity for its class. Trivia * An AK-47 with a Type 4 receiver later became the AKM, so it's technically not a mistake to call the AKM an AK-47. ** However, vice versa does not apply. * The AK-47's unlock rank is the same number as it's designation; 47. The AK-74 also shares this coincidence. * The AK-47 in-game incorrectly has the lower receiver of the AKM, resembling it to a Chinese Type 56 Assault Rifle, but without any support for Bayonets nor the enclosed hooded front sight. * The AK-47 has the highest maximum damage out of any Assault Rifle in-game, at 42. * The AK-47 and its derivatives (Kalashnikov Family) are the most common type of firearms in the world, with approximately 100 million out of the estimated 500 million in the world being a Kalashnikov.XboxAhoy, 2014. AK-47. Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tiZHgwICPlU ** Other sources claim between 35 million to 150 million AK's exist. ** Only the Mauser 98, it's variants and copies come close to rivalling the amount of AK's in existance, being estimated to be between 20 million and 100 million. * This is the only AK that hasn’t changed models like the AK-74 and the AKM. * When pressing V to change the fire rate, the animation of doing so is wrong because the fire selector is on the other side of the gun's receiver, right underneath the charging handle. The other AK variants share this error as well. * The AK-47's in-game model's fire selector is set to semi-auto because it is all the way down. When the selector is in the middle, then it is full-auto. When it is all the way up, it is on safety. The other AK variants share this as well. References Category:Assault Rifles Category:Assault Class Category:Kalashnikov Family Category:Primary Weapons